marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Henry McCoy (Earth-1610)
| Relatives = Norton McCoy (father) Edna McCoy (mother) | Universe = Earth-1610 | BaseOfOperations = X-Men Mansion, formerly Deep underground below the Triskelion | Gender = Male | Height = 5'7" | Weight = 180 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Enlarged extremities (shoe size: 42); Formerly covered in Blue Fur, claws, fangs. | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Formerly inventing a cure for the (Ultimate) legacy virus. | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Mark Millar; Adam Kubert | First = Ultimate X-Men #1 | Death = Ultimatum #1 | HistoryText = Hank McCoy had a rough childhood. Not because of his genius IQ, but because his parents and peers were racist against mutants, while he suspected himself of being one. Ultimate X-Men He was a founding member of the X-Men and the team's elite scientist/engineer. As a technical genius, he frequently upgraded the X-Men's Blackbird and Danger Room sequences. Hank was the on again/off again boyfriend of Storm (Ororo Munroe). Hank developed an inferiority complex due to his traumatic childhood, and it often got in the way of their relationship. Scientists of Weapon X tampered with his genetic makeup, enhancing his senses and causing him to grow fangs and become covered in blue fur; now even more insecure, Hank came to the conclusion that Professor X was using mind control on Ororo to make her love him so he'd stay with the X-Men. This led to a temporary break up between them. Faking Death Beast seemed to be killed when he was crushed under the remains of a Sentinel war. His death devastated Storm, who then became more deeply committed to the X-Men. ]] Hank was under Top-Secret Government house arrest in laboratories miles below the Triskelion. Professor X as well as Nick Fury decided that faking his death and altering his mind to think that he was keeping in contact with friends and family was the best way to focus his genius on the growing legacy virus problem in "Project Legacy". He only recently became aware of their plot, but rather than confusing those he loved, he reluctantly agreed to continue working on the legacy antidote. He later rescued Pyro, and shocked his former teammates by revealing that he was still alive. After being proved to be the real Beast by Psylocke and Wolverine, he was allowed to join Bishop's new X-Men and continued his relationship with Storm. Ultimatum and Actual Death During Magneto's flooding of New York, Hank was pushed by the water into a store where he was killed either by drowning or the impact of hitting the store. | Powers = Beast's mutant bio-physiology grants him a simian appearance with superhuman strength, speed, endurance, reflexes, agility, and manual and pedal dexterity so great he can write with both hands at once and tie knots with his toes. The Weapon X program once mutated Hank further, causing him to evolve into a more animalistic form with claws, enhanced senses, and thick, blue fur covering his entire body. Abilities: Hank has a genius level IQ. He possesses the keenest mind of all the X-Men, save perhaps Professor X. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = The Beast possesses a fully-equipped laboratory. Presumably it holds the latest in biological and material analysis devices. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Links = Beast_%28comics%29#Ultimate_Beast | CustomSection1 = | CustomText1 = }} Category:Ultimate X-Men members Category:Ape Form Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Speed (Superhuman) Category:Durability (Enhanced) Category:Regeneration Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Hyperosmia Category:Night Vision Category:Deceased Characters Category:Killed by Magneto